I'm Not A Slave !
by Firejack
Summary: Il a une mission et il ne peut sans détourner, sous aucun prétexte... Mais quand la fatalité s'abat, que le sort s'acharne et que dans un malheureux concours de circonstances il est vendu en esclave, Ichigo désespère... Il est libre non ? Cependant ça, c'était sans compter sur le monstre de son enfance qui a pris la décision de sortir de sous le lit...


Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un nom qui faisait frémir d'horreur les foules. Un nom qui le fascinait et le terrifiait. On disait qu'il s'agissait d'un assassin à la solde de l'ennemi. D'un homme, à l'identité jalousement tenu secrète, qui ne manquait jamais sa cible. Il était ainsi devenu un mythe. Une légende qui ressurgissait lorsque l'un d'entre eux disparaissait mystérieusement, sans laisser de traces. Cette fois, ça avait été au tour de son père. Isshin Kurosaki. Le patriarche de la ville.

Karakura. L'endroit où il était né. Sa maison, sa vie, son avenir. C'était son chez lui. Certes précaire avec la guerre qui faisait rage mais, son chez lui. Il y avait sa famille, ses amis, ses semblables. Jamais il ne les aurait abandonnés. A la mort de Masaki, sa mère, il s'était juré de les protéger. Tous. Il avait, une fois de plus, manqué à sa parole.

Lentement, il passa une main dans sa flamboyante chevelure rousse, tentant vainement de la discipliner. Il enfila un grossier pantalon de toile et une veste chaude et s'observa dans le miroir suspendu au mur. Ainsi vêtu, sa silhouette svelte noyée dans les tissus était camouflée. Il passerait aisément pour un de ces voyageurs trapus du Nord. Ses yeux ambrés virevoltèrent une dernière fois sur son accoutrement et il sourit, fin prêt.

Devant l'écurie, son petit cheval à la robe isabel, prénommé Kon, était déjà harnaché. Yuzu et Karin, ses deux cadettes fignolaient les préparatifs. La première, une adorable jeune fille aux cheveux d'un gris pâle vint se blottir contre lui, sanglotante.

\- Je t'ai préparé du ragoût, tu pourras toujours faire du feu pour le réchauffer ! Il y a aussi une baguette et du fromage, quelques pommes du jardin et…

\- Du calme, Yuzu. Tout ira bien ! Je te remercie de prendre autant soin de moi !

Elle esquissa un discret sourire et laissa place à Karin. Celle-ci avait des cheveux sombres, coupés à la garçonne, qui s'alliaient à merveille avec son caractère bien trempé. Elle se contenta de lui donner un coup d'épaule mais c'était bien suffisant. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. Tout bavardage serait superflu.

D'un bond, il se hissa souplement sur sa selle et leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de lancer sa monture au galop. La route serait longue et semée d'embûches. Il devait impérativement couvrir le plus de terrain possible en un temps limité.

Il sortit de la ville, les habitations se raréfièrent avant de s'estomper pour laisser place à une longue étendue de champs cultivés. À l'horizon, se dressait la forêt, obstacle majeur de son voyage. Dernière barrière avant Las Noches, la cité adverse. L'antre du Seigneur Schiffer. Repère du tristement célèbre Grimmjow. Il frissonna en imaginant les terribles combattants qui en arpentaient les rues se dresser devant leur petite force armée.

Composée en majorité par des gens simples et pacifiques, elle ne servait qu'à dissuader d'éventuels attaquants. Or, Ulquorria Schiffer ignorait, à ce jour, le subterfuge. Il avait donc enlevé son père avec pour objectif de les déstabiliser. Ils courraient à la catastrophe.

Son cheval se cabra et hennit soudainement, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retint tant bien que mal à l'encolure. Sur sa route, se dressaient une bande de brigands armés jusqu'aux dents. Il ne se démonta pas, s'exhortant au calme. Impassible. Lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'il n'avait rien à leur offrir, ils le laisseraient en paix.

\- Hé, gamin. Vide tes poches ! ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef.

\- Je ne détiens rien, ni or, ni objets de valeur ! Juste un peu de provisions pour ma longue route ! leur dit-il avec aplomb.

Il retourna sa veste et leur exposa ses dires. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent de lui et Kon se mit à reculer, effrayé. Il le retint fermement et les laissa vérifier par eux-mêmes. Finalement, tous hochèrent la tête, convaincus.

\- Dis-moi petit, que fais-tu seul, sur une route aussi dangereuse. D'où viens-tu ? reprit le meneur.

\- Je me rends à Las Noches pour y chercher du travail. Je suis originaire d'un petit village plus au Nord, mentit-il.

Ils se concertèrent du regard avant de continuer leur petit interrogatoire. Quand l'un deux empoigna ses rênes, il comprit que la discussion se corsait.

\- T'as pas trop le physique d'un de ces ermites… Tu m'as plus l'air d'un de ces fils d'aristos qui prennent le large… Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait tirer un bon pactole de ton joli minois. Allez les gars, embarquez-le moi avec le cheval ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son sang se glaça d'effroi. Ils comptaient le vendre au marché aux esclaves ! Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il devait retrouver Isshin. Il tira sur la bride mais celle-ci était fermement retenue. Son cheval se mit à trépigner, ruant dans le vain espoir de s'échapper. Il se débattit longuement mais il finit par être jeter à terre et ligoté. Une masse s'abattit sur sa nuque et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les sourires triomphants de ses ravisseurs avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme papillonna doucement des paupières. Une forte migraine lui vrillait les tempes et la déshydratation avait rendu sa langue pâteuse. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète sur ce qui semblait être une paillasse déjà bien usée. Une odeur rance et gâté s'en dégageait. Il tâtonna autour de lui et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et rêche qu'il identifia comme étant du bois. Il devait se trouver enfermé dans une caisse.

Il ne sut combien de temps il y resta. Affamé, assoiffé, crasseux. Des minutes, des heures, des jours peut-être. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il le passait, recroquevillé sur le flanc, ressassant les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse et insouciante.

Enfin, il entendit des sons, le tumulte d'une foule, le bruit d'une vie au-dehors. Il se redressa et crut défaillir lorsque le toit de sa prison s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer un rai de lumière. L'éclat vif du soleil l'éblouit et il dut se couvrir les yeux de ses mains. Il eut un sursaut à la sensation froide du métal sur la peau sensible de son cou avant de se sentir soulever de terre. Brusquement, ses poumons se vidèrent. Il haleta, cherchant à inspirer, suffoquant. Il bascula au sol, sur les lattes claires d'une estrade, et la pression sur sa jugulaire s'effaça. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, l'air était en feu, sa gorge lui brûlait.

Ses yeux le piquèrent et il ravala ses larmes. Il ne devait pas montrer ces faiblesses. Lorsqu'enfin il put discerner ce qui l'entourait, il s'étrangla. Devant lui, se mouvaient une foule compacte d'hommes et de femmes qui se pressaient, excités, au pied de l'endroit où il était exposé. Il n'était plus un humain. Du bétail tout au plus. Un esclave. Il avait perdu sa liberté. Son regard se fit fou. La fièvre le faisait délirer. Il se releva, titubant, et chercha une issue. Rien. Des hommes l'empoignèrent, le maintenant fermement pour le dissuader de fuir. Il se débattit avec toute sa hargne. Quelques uns de ses bourreaux lâchèrent prise et il en profita pour se jeter entre les corps grouillants des passants. Certains hurlèrent mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son instinct, seul, le guidait. Il devait fuir.

Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à espérer, de puissants bras aux muscles noueux le ceignirent. Il eut beau mordre, gesticuler, frapper, tempêter, l'étau ne se desserra pas.

\- Il m'plaît bien c'p'tit gars. J'l'prends, moi.

La voix rauque et suave tonna à son oreille. Il ne comprit pas ce qui s'ensuivit mais les murmures apeurés des habitants lui glacèrent le sang. Il était de nouveau dans une bien mauvaise posture. Celui qui semblait être son acquéreur lança une pièce d'or en l'air et tourna nonchalamment le dos à l'estrade. Ses yeux furent bandés et il se sentit soulever sur une robuste épaule. Il fut ainsi balloté, ne pouvant s'orienter ou repérer d'éventuelles échappatoires.

\- V'là ton nouveau foyer !

Il atterrit rudement sur du carrelage et, se débarrassant de son bandeau, dévisagea son propriétaire. Il avait une silhouette athlétique, des membres élancés et sa chemise négligée laissait entrevoir un torse aux abdominaux ciselés. Il déglutit. Cet homme avait des cheveux d'une teinte azurée, tel le ciel d'été. Son regard croisa alors le sien, d'un bleu céruléen où s'enchevêtraient cruauté et malice. C'était celui d'un animal. Une bête sanguinaire.

Cette impression fut confirmée quand il s'approcha d'une démarche souple et féline, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres fines et pulpeuses. L'adolescent se recula hâtivement, son dos heurtant le mur derrière lui. L'homme ricana, narquois, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Comment qu'tu t'appelles, l'rouquin ? demanda-t-il.

\- J… Je… Ichigo. Je m'appelle Ichigo…

Sa voix tremblait malgré lui et il se maudit intérieurement. Il ne devait pas s'incliner devant la peur.

\- Et, t'as pas d'nom ?

\- Non monsieur, je suis orphelin.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi… Et surtout, il se devait de taire son identité. Pour sa survie et celle de Karakura. Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir l'autre qui le fixa avec un intérêt dévorant.

\- Moi c'Grimmjow… Mais t'm'app'leras maître, histoire d'm'faire mousser !

Il rit. Mais le jeune homme crut défaillir. Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il serait allongé dans l'herbe fraîche parsemée de la rosée matinale. Tous l'entoureraient. Isshin, Karine, Yuzu, Tchad, Orihime et même cet introverti d'Ishida. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver à être la propriété du plus dangereux et redouté individu de Las Noches. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer son trouble alors, il esquissa un discret sourire. Le bleuté se releva et lui désigna d'un geste de la main le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- C't'ici qu'tu dormiras. Avec moi. À partir d'maint'nant, t'm'appartiens. Personne n'pourra y changer quelqu'chose. T'as compris p'tit merdeux ?

Il acquiesça, mortifié. Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas dormir ensemble ! Que dirait Orihime, sa fiancée ? Et son père, alors ? Non. Ils n'étaient pas là. À présent, il devait juste se concentrer sur sa survie. Il jouait avec le feu et savait qu'il finirait par se brûler. Il lui fallait simplement retarder l'échéance. C'était une question de temps.

\- Viens ici.

L'ordre résonna dans la pièce. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son acquéreur, était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle du lit, les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux saillants. Ichigo tressaillit. D'appréhension, d'angoisse, d'horreur. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Dire qu'il s'était cru sortit d'affaire le temps de quelques heures ! L'homme s'était absenté pour « affaires » et l'adolescent avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait espérer s'enfuir. La porte de la chambre était solidement close et la meurtrière, seul autre accès avec le monde extérieur, ne laissait pas de place à l'évasion.

Ainsi, lorsque la nuit était tombée, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans l'obscurité. Néanmoins, il ne la craignait pas et s'y blottit, y discernant un semblant de sécurité. Le noir l'enveloppait, occultant ne serait-ce que momentanément sa situation désespérée. Cela l'avait apaisé.

Mais, là, face au récit de sa jeunesse, au monstre sous le lit, au fantôme du placard, il perdait ses moyens. Sa fougue, son impétuosité. Sa personnalité s'effaçait au profit d'une attitude apeurée et soumise. Il se flagella mentalement à cette idée et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette prison, renâcla.

Il se releva de sa position fœtale et soutint le regard colbate sans broncher, ses yeux animés par la défiance et cette fureur de vivre qui le caractérisait tant. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et surtout, continuer à se battre. Pour ce qui soulevait les peuples, qui faisait de lui un Homme, qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite à chaque seconde. Pour éprouver cette sensation grisante. La liberté.

\- Ben tiens ! M'd'mandais quand t'allais t'réveiller ! ricana Grimmjow. J'aime qu'on m'tienne tête, t'sais ? Ça rend l'jeu plus… excitant…

Le jeune homme serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il n'allait pas réagir, oui, il lui fallait rester stoïque. Il se mua donc dans le silence, impassible indocile. Le sourire de l'assassin s'élargit, défigurant son visage sculptural. Il esquissa un pas avant mais Ichigo ne réagit pas.

\- C'qu'on m'a l'air sérieux… Eh l'rouquin, ramène ton joli p'tit cul par ici avant qu'j'ne m'fâche !

L'adolescent préféra reculer d'un pas et observa prudemment l'expression de l'homme se changer en un masque de férocité. D'un bond, celui-ci se trouvait dans son dos, se saisissant avec brutalité de sa chevelure. Il glapit faiblement avant de lancer son poing dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui grimaça. Cependant, la poigne s'était raffermie et il se retrouva violemment projeter contre le mur en face. Il ferma les yeux sous la violence du choc et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un cri muet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation chaude et humide se glissa le long de sa jugulaire et il sentit avec effroi les canines de Grimmjow titiller la peau tendre de son cou. Troublé, il frappa avec force le corps ferme pressé contre le sien. Mais le supplice continua, inlassable et, soudainement, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des crocs se referma dans sa chair. Il hurla. Le sang chaud jaillit de la plaie, sinuant sur son teint hâlé, y traçant des arabesques bien vite effacées à coups de langue. Il tenta de se dégager mais abandonna bien vite cette idée lorsqu'il sentit les dents fouiller sa chair.


End file.
